Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Drampa! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Drampa the Placid Pokemon. A Normal and Dragon type. - - - - - - - Mark EVO: (Feeling gloomy) No... just... No... N.A.N.O.: (Getting awkward) Team Rocket... Why...? - - - - - - - Sakura Avalon: Goomy we have to protect Drampa. Meilin Rae: You too, Eevee! (Goomy and Eevee nods) Sakura & Meilin: Team Rocket and villians we cannot let you steal Drampa from us. (Goomy and Eevee began to evolve) Sakura Avalon: Goomy! Meilin Rae: Eevee! Mallow: What just happened? Lana: Goomy and Eevee are? Ingram: Yes they're beginning to evolving. Drago: You're right Ingram! (Goomy evolves into Sliggoo and Eevee evolves into Espeon) Li Showron: Goomy evolved into Sliggoo. Meilin Rae: Eevee evolved into Espeon. Goku: Sliggoo and Espeon alright that's awesome. Sam: Quick Rotom analyzes on both Goomy and Eevee's evolved forms. Rotom Pokedex: Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokemon. A Dragon type and the evolved form of Goomy. Sliggoo doesn't have teeth, so it has to dissolve its food before eating. The mucus it sprays can cause just about anything to melt, given enough time. Espeon, the Sun Pokemon. A Psychic type and the evolved form of Eevee. Espeon doesn't have to see its opponent to sense its movements its fine fur picks up even the slightest shift in air currents. If the orb on its forehead goes dark, that means its psychic power is temporarily depleted. Sakura Avalon: Ready Sliggoo? (Sliggoo nod) Meilin Rae: You ready Espeon? (Espeon nod as well) Sakura Avalon: Sliggoo use Dragon Breath! (She fire her attack and hit the villians) Meilin Rae: Espeon use Psybeam! (She fire her attack and hit the villians too.) Kari Kamiya: Her Sliggoo learn to use Dragon Breath. Pearl: And her Espeon learn to use Psybeam. - - - - - - - - Team Rocket and the villians: We're off with a new blast! - - Alex: Great job Weedle. You were amazing I'm proud of you. (Weedle glad and then it started to evolve.) All Heroes: (gasped) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Sakura's Goomy evolves into Sliggoo and Meilin's Eevee evolves into Espeon. On top of that Alex's Weedle evolves into Kakuna. (the episode ends)